Complications
by auryocookie
Summary: Ash had really started to like May. She was pretty, nice, and was always there for him. But right when he starts to accept his feelings for May, Misty shows up. Then when they meet up Drew and someone unexpected things get crazy. Read to see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Crazy Beginning To Our Story

It was the middle of the night as Ash Ketchum stirred in his sleep. He had a dream about his old friend Misty. It had been awhile since Ash had thought about Misty, since they had went there separate ways about 8 months ago. Ash was usually thinking about his journey through the Hoenn Region or about his next Gym Badge. He had just gotten his 5th Badge. Anyway though tonight Ash couldn't help thinking about Misty and how he hadn't realized that he had actually missed her. The last couple of months had gone by fast for Ash and he liked traveling with May, Brock, and Max. He especially had liked the way things were going for him. He had grown a very close relationship with May. After all she was pretty, nice, smart and had always treated Ash kindly. As Ash kept thinking about things he couldn't help but think about May. He had forgotten about Misty and was thinking about all the good times him and May had together. He looked over at May and saw her sleeping peacefully. She looked so calm and relaxed and Ash couldn't help imagining her lying next to him in his sleeping bag. Thinking about the warmth of her body close to his made him shiver. He kept thinking about her when he realized that he wanted more than just a relationship with May.

Ash had finally fallen asleep when before he knew it he was awoken by May. "Ash its time to get up," May said. "Ash its time to get up," but Ash just tried to ignore her. "ASH ITS TIME TO GET UP!" May shouted. Ash jumped out of his sleeping bag and got dressed quickly not wanting to get yelled at by May again. When Ash was all done getting ready he realized that Pikachu had slept with May last night. He ignored this as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "Pika Pika" (Good Morning Ash) said Pikachu in a cheerful voice. "Good Morning Pikachu," replied Ash. He then joined May, Max, and Brock at the picnic table they were using for breakfast. Brock had cooked up some pancakes and Ash, Max, and Brock practically just inhaled there breakfast while May ate them in a more polite, proper way. After breakfast Max told them that they were heading into Lilycove city so they could make there way to Mossdeep from there. They all packed up there stuff and headed toward Lilycove. As they traveled Ash thought about his feelings for May. Did he really want to be more than just a friend with May? Before he knew it they had traveled and traveled until there legs were tired and they then put up camp.

That night Ash dreamt about Misty again. In his dream he was with Misty and they were walking on the beach. Misty told Ash that she loved him and had always loved him. Ash just stood there staring at her when he told her that he didn't feel the same way. He said he liked May now and Misty had vanished. He saw Misty crying and saying that she wish she could see him again. Then the images of Misty seemed to disappear. Now, May was standing there and she told Ash that she loved him. Ash told her that he loved her too but May seemed to ignore him. Ash couldn't understand why but it started to make him angry. Suddenly out of nowhere Drew had appeared. He told May that he loved her to and that's when Ash realized May had told Drew that she loved him not Ash himself. Ash felt crushed and he saw May and Drew Disappear just like Misty had. Ash hadn't realized it but in real life he had been shouting "No! I love you!" This had woken May up so she rushed over to Ash's sleeping bag and was trying to wake him up. "Ash it's May your ok," May said in a worried voice. Ash woke up startled and realized May was kneeling above him. "Umm.. Hi May, what are you doing?" he asked. "Well Ash you were having a nightmare so I wanted to wake you up." "O thanks then," Ash told May. Ash got out of his sleeping bag and he and May went to sit by the fire Brock had made earlier that night which had almost died now. Ash put some more logs on the fire and May had rapped herself up in a blanket to keep warm. "Thanks for waking me up," Ash said. "You're welcome Ash, but do you mind me asking what you were dreaming about?" Ash quickly tried to think of a fake answer to tell May. "I um was dreaming about losing Pikachu," Ash said to May. May looked over at Pikachu who was in Ash's sleeping bag. "You and Pikachu have a close bond don't you." "Ugh yeah Pikachu's one of my best friends." "Oh am I one of your best friends?" May asked kind of eagerly.

Ash looked at May and was thinking about how he would like to be more than just friends with her. "Of course you are!" Ash told May quickly when he realized he had been day dreaming. "Oh because I didn't think I was too good of a friend with you because you seemed so close with your old friend Misty." "We were…" Ash said thinking about Misty again. Ash got that thought out of his mind and started talking to May again. May and Ash talked for the rest of the night so they didn't get too much sleep that night. It had seemed to May though that she had only talked to Ash for about an hour. After Ash and May had gone to bed and slept for about two hours Max and Brock woke up and started to pack there things up. Everybody got up and ate and they all headed to Lilycove city. May was thinking about Ash's and her conversation last night. She couldn't help but feel something special between her and Ash. After along day of traveling it was starting to get dark and Max was starting to get tired. "C'mon guys I'm getting tired," Max complained. "We only have about an hour's walk left and we'll be in Lilycove," Brock told him. "Pika Pikachu," (Just a little longer Max you can do it) said Pikachu encouragingly. They made to Lilycove right at 9:50 P.M. They rushed over to the Pokemon Center before it closed at 10. They went over to Nurse Joy when Brock had one of his "love moments" and Max had to pull him away by his ears again. Nurse Joy showed them to there room with a bunk bed and a single bed. "Nurse Joy can we get a room with two bunk beds?" Ash asked. "I can't because you got here so late!" Nurse Joy said abruptly. "Tonight you will have to sleep here and one of you can sleep on the floor, but I have to go to bed so goodnight," and with that Nurse Joy left. May took the single bed and Brock and Max took the bunk. Ash took the floor which wasn't very comfortable at all for him. Ash had woken up in the middle of night still very uncomfortable and looked up at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. He tried to make it out but it was hard to see the time so he guessed 2 A.M. For some reason Ash felt more uncomfortable than he had when he first fell asleep. It felt like something or someone was holding on to him. He figured it was just Pikachu but, then he saw Pikachu sleeping by his feet. Before Ash could look to his left to see what was lying against his shoulder he found that sleep finally caught up to him and he was out like a light.

Ash woke up to the sound of laughing. He looked over and saw Brock and Max laughing hysterically. He remembered the middle of the night and immediately looked to his left. May was cuddled up to him and looked pretty happy. "AAAH!" Ash shouted but May just cuddled even closer to him. "How did this happen?" Ash asked. "She must have rolled off the bed and landed right by your sleeping bag and then she just cuddled up to you." Brock said. Ash looked down at May and then noticed something strange. Before Ash had time to figure out what it was Ash saw Brock snap a photo with his digital camera. "Don't Brock!" Ash said embarrassed. Inside though Ash felt happy and as he looked down again he felt a rush of feelings go through him. He looked down again and blinked rapidly. He thought he had just seen Misty lying next to him! He blinked and then saw May again. May whispered something and Ash thought he heard her say "Drew.." but he wasn't sure. He felt happy but something inside him felt strange. Then he realized something was strange. He felt a warmth below him that he couldn't exactly explain. Just then May seemed to wake up. She looked up at Ash and Screamed. That's when May and Ash both realized that May had one of her hands on Ash's butt cheek. "AAAAAAAAHHHHGGGG!!!" They both screamed in unison. Brock and Max roared with laughter. "I knew it!" Max said as Brock handed Max $10's. May looked at Ash, grabbed her stuff, and then ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Old Friend Shows Up

May ran to the closest bathroom she could find. "OMG!" May thought to herself. Did that really just happen? She kept thinking about what had happened and how she couldn't stop thinking about how warm Ash's body was. As she thought about it she kind of liked lying against Ash. She quickly tried to forget about what had happened as she put on a new pair of clothes. She was done getting dressed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah I'm here so I can head to Mossdeep city to train my Pokemon."

May tried to remember the voice that seemed so familiar. "I'm taking a break for awhile to get my mind of Gym work and other things that have been bothering me lately." Then it hit May.

"Misty???" May said loudly. "Umm yeah, who's there??" "It's May," she said as she walked out of the stall and saw Misty and another girl standing by her. "Hi May!"

Misty said looking shocked. "Hi I didn't expect to see you here," she continued. "Yeah Ash and the rest of us are all heading to Mossdeep City." "Oh, so Ash is here…" Misty told May as May took her to the room they were staying in.

Ash was packing his things up when he looked and saw Misty and May.

"Misty?" said Brock and Ash together. "Ugh… yeah hi how have you guys been lately," she said looking flustered. "Misty what in the world are you doing here!" said Ash who was looking nervous and like he had done something he shouldn't have ().

"Well I came here to go to Mossdeep City so I could train my Water Pokemon when I heard May say my name so she brought me here and told me you guys were also heading to Mossdeep City. "Ok then…. I guess that makes sense," said Max.

"Hey Misty would you want to come with us??" May asked.

"Well if Ash doesn't mind me joining the group," Misty replied staring at Ash. "Ok I guess that sounds good, but are you all packed up?" "Yeah I just had gathered all my stuff when I ran into May." "Then we all can travel together," said an excited Max.

So as they headed to the port where they would find the boat that would take them to Mossdeep City, Ash and Misty talked for awhile and caught up on what they had been doing lately. They got to the Port to find out that the boat to Mossdeep City had already left for the day, so they would have to spend the night at the nearest Pokemon Center. They then headed for the Pokemon Center. When they arrived they were attacked by no other than the infamous Team Rocket.

"Prepare For Trouble." "And make it double," said Jesse and James. "Blah, Blah, Blah," said Ash. "Hey how dare you mock our motto!" said an outraged Jesse.

"Alright Pikachu lets just get this over with," said ash looking relatively bored. "Here, let me handle this," said an excited Misty. "Jesse, James look it's the old twerp," Meowth said. "Yeah, the one wasn't a very good trainer," said James as they all laughed.

"Hey I've become a lot stronger since the last time you saw me!" Misty yelled her face started to turn red.

"Goooo Gyarados!" she said. A large snake like Pokemon appeared. "Alright now use Hyper Beam." A huge beam shot out of Gyarados's mouth and before Team Rocket could even say anything they blasted off.

"Nice….," said Ash who's expression was priceless. "What jealous you didn't get to use your Pikachu's thunderbolt before I blasted them off," she said as she flicked him on his forehead. "Pika Pi Pikachu," (You have to admit Ash, she did do a good job and did she did it with style).

"Yeah Ash listen to Pikachu," Misty said as she walked into the Pokemon Center. Ash just stood there giving Pikachu a look that said "You just had to say it didn't you."

They arrived at the Pokemon Center when Nurse Joy appeared. She walked up to them and right as Brock was about to have one of his "love moments" he tried to decide which was better, trying to win over Nurse Joy, or having his ear nearly ripped off by Misty. He decided he would take his chances and try to win over Nurse Joy's heart.

"Oh Nurse Joy your beauty is like the sun," he told her. "What?" she replied. "I'm always blinded by it," he said. "C'mon Brock," Misty said as she dragged him away by his ear.

"Maybe Ash and May should have there own room, or we could just show Misty the picture on Brock's camera," Max joked. "Shut up Max!" said an embarrassed May.

"What does she mean Ash?" said a suspicious Misty.

"Nothing, Nothing!" he replied. Ash quickly went to his room and closed the door.

With that they all headed to there rooms and got ready for bed. After Brock, Max and Ash had been asleep for awhile Ash woke up. He remembered the camera and started looking for it. He searched for about 15 minutes and started to get tired of looking. When he finally found the camera he noticed that the picture of him and May had been deleted. Ash felt really confused and a bit scared.

"Had Misty found the camera and seen the picture?" "Then had she been so outraged that she deleted the picture and didn't say anything because she wanted to kill Ash."

Ash was haunted with these thoughts and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. He had nightmares the whole night about things he didn't even want to remember.

He dreamt that Misty had gotten her mallet back and this time it was metal and had spikes on it. She was chasing after Ash yelling "I'll get you for betraying me!!!"

In another one of his dreams he had dreamt Misty was talking to May. She was telling her that she thought it was great that May was into contests. Then something changed. Misty had the picture of Ash and May sleeping together. She yelled "I thought I could trust you Bitch!!!"

Ash dreamt like this the whole night.

When he finally woke up in the morning he saw that he was drenched in sweat. The door knob started to turn and Ash saw his red headed friend walk through the door.

"So Ash, did you have sweet dreams last night?"


End file.
